


Daughter of Neptune

by AndromedaDanae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaDanae/pseuds/AndromedaDanae
Summary: What if Percy had an older sister who was a Roman? After Callidora comes to camp Jupiter at a young age she takes in Jason and they become like siblings. What will happen when Jason goes missing? Set during the timeline of The Lost Hero and son of Neptune





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know Calidora is nine and Percy is two when the prologue takes place

"Talking" 

_"thinking"_

Sally and Percy along with his older Calidora had gone to Montauk for the weekend. Percy and Calidora were building a sandcastle, well Calidora was building a sandcastle Percy was destroying it.

Sally all of a sudden said "Dora" ( **AN: Dora is the nickname I gave Calidora, she will also gain the nickname Caly later on.)** "Why don't you go in and get some to drink?" 

"OK mommy.'' Calidora said to her mother. Calidora ran to the cabin they use when they come to Montauk. She went to the kitchen when all of a sudden the cabin caught fire. 

 

**Sally Pov**

I couldn't avail but watch as the cabin went up in flames. _"How am I supposed live with what I had done"_ was the only thing in my mind as the cabin burned to the ground. Percy commenced crying? "where sissy?" He asked through tears. "She's gone on an adventure and your not going to be able to see her for a while."  Was the only thing I could tell him. 

**Calidora Pov**

I was in the kitchen went it suddenly caught fire. I screamed "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The flames commenced to suround me. I blacked out, a little while later I woke up to some one saying "My name is Lupa, this is the Wolf House."


	2. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Percy had an older sister who was a Roman? After Callidora comes to camp Jupiter at a young age she takes in Jason and they become like siblings. What will happen when Jason goes missing? Set during the timeline of The Lost Hero and son of Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callidora is 24  
> Jason is 16

**"** Talking" 

_"thinking"_

* * *

  **Reyna**  

"It's all your fault that Jason is missing" I screamed at Callidora 

''Oh yah how is it my fault'' Dora screamed 

"Your his sister, it's your job to protect him" I yelled.

"Reyna  Caly stop yelling at each other for gods sake!" Octavian yelled at me and Callidora.

"Why should I" I yelled at him, ''It's her fault my boyfriend is missing." 

"Reyna two things 1 it's not Caly's fault, 2 yelling at my girlfriend won't solve any thing." Octavian said.

"Your right," I said to him  calmly.  _"I was over reacting."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I have been busy with school, and the holidays. So much cleaning and work. I know it short but it's something


End file.
